


my girls

by MaddieandChimney



Series: Rose Universe [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Maddie knows she can't put off meeting the rest of the 118, not when they mean so much to her brother and her boyfriend. So, what better time to bite the bullet than Rose's birthday party at the station?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Rose Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	my girls

Maddie is nervous as she walks into the station, biting down on her lip as she takes a deep breath. She and Chimney had been dating for nearly two months and it had been amazing. But it had also been all theirs, without the outside influence of her brother or his friends. She had known the time would come eventually, when she would have to meet the rest of the people her brother worked with and considered family, especially when Chimney felt the same.

“Maddie!” At least the sound of her favourite little girl pulls her from her nerves and her thoughts for a moment. Grinning as she kneels down to hold her arms out for the excitable (almost) three year old. Really, she thinks she could have avoided the whole meeting the 118 family for a little longer if she didn’t love Rose so much. Apparently, every year, on the eve of her birthday, they all have a meal at the station to celebrate and spoil her because on her actual birthday, Chimney has his own traditions.

“Rosie!” Maddie keeps her voice as excitable as she can, hugging her as tightly as she can before she stands up, lifting her with her. She can see her brother moving down the stairs but her eyes turn towards the other man walking towards her. “Howie,” Its with pure relief that she utters his name, feeling an arm wrap around her shoulders before his lips press to her temple and she leans into him. “I’m nervous.”

“Nothing to be nervous about, they’re going to love you.” He’d said the same thing about a hundred times the night before when she had continually expressed how terrified she was to meet the people who meant so much to him, Rosie and her brother. There was so much riding on her making a good impression. He presses a kiss to her cheek and Rosie presses a sloppy kiss to her other cheek barely seconds later.

Her brother is quick to head over to them, and she realises he hasn’t actually seen her with Chimney before. It’s only been two months but the little family she had created with the two meant everything to her. “Hey, Rosie Bear! Maddie Bear!” He teases, with a smirk on his face and a glint in his eyes before Chimney drops his arm from her shoulders so Buck can give her a quick, awkward side hug. “Look at the three of you, so cute.”

Maddie should have known her little brother would be the one to make her feel most comfortable, rolling her eyes before she looks at the little girl in her arms, “Isn’t he silly?” All she does is giggle and nod her head in confirmation, pouting a little when Maddie finally slides her down her body and allows her little feet to hit the ground. The pout is quick to drop when Maddie takes her hand in her own and then Chimney wraps an arm around her waist before he leads her towards the steps.

She knows she shouldn’t be surprised to see the table full of food and a massive cake in the middle in the shape of a yellow star. Chimney (and her brother) had already told her how much the toddler who had unexpectantly come into all of their lives three years ago was so completely adored and spoilt by the 118. “Look, Maddie, you’re sitting right next to me!” The little hand is gone from hers the second their feet hit the top step, excitedly running towards one of the chairs next to the one covered in yellow balloons.

Chimney only grins, pulling her a little closer into his side, “I was bumped down.” His nose nudges into her hair and she finds her own arm wrapping around him as she turns around and for a second, she forgets they’re in front of people they know. She’s so used to sharing her world with only the two Han’s, she _almost_ forgets when she presses her lips to his until her brother lets out a squeal and she’s snapping her head around to glare at him. At least he looks slightly embarrassed by the sound that had fallen from his lips, before he shrugs his shoulders and finally yanks on her hand to pull her towards the people he had been so excited for her to meet since she had arrived in LA over six months ago.

“So, this is Hen, Chimney’s best friend, so you should probably be extra nice to her. And her wife Karen and their kid Denny.” The other woman rolls her eyes, surprising Maddie when she pulls her in for a hug until her brother is, yet again, tugging on her arm, “This is Eddie.” Maddie slams her teeth down on her lip in an attempt to stop herself from smirking at the other man, taking his outstretched hand to shake until, “And this is Cap! Or Bobby. And his wife Athena.”

Buck is showing off his _slight_ bias when he finally turns to one young boy she knows can be none other than Christopher. A grin on his face that is shared with the bright look on Buck’s, “And this is Christopher.” Eddie and Buck might not be dating but Maddie can’t help but realise that somehow, along the way, both her and her brother have become pseudo step parents to young children.

“It’s really nice to meet you Christopher, all of you.” Her cheeks are flush, apart from work she had never had to meet so many people at the same time with quite so much pressure. These people all knew and loved the two most important men in her life, so the success of which today went was dependent entirely on what they thought of her. Of course, her brother would always take her side and she knows Chimney wouldn’t just break up with her if his friends didn’t like her but this would be the difference between avoiding or attending the many, many parties they all threw or just weekends they spent together.

“Well, I hope you love hot dogs because that is what little miss birthday girl insisted on.” Maddie can see the disappointment in Bobby’s eyes, and remembers how her brother had told her that he loved to cook, so she imagines hot dogs and fries for a kids birthday party probably wasn’t high up on the list of culinary achievements.

“They’re Maddie’s favourite!” Her cheeks flush red when Rosie perks up, moving over to the adults to stand in front of her dad, grinning up at everyone. Maddie can distinctly remember saying those exact words about at least a hundred different foods in her lifetime but Rosie must have picked up on that one in particular. She hopes the fact that she appears to be to blame for the choice isn’t something that pops into the ‘con’ list for her. Maddie knows that having a woman in their lives is still new to the little girl, she was excited about sharing their lives with someone else, happy to have two people to provide her endless attention and most of all, even at her young age, she had told Maddie that she made daddy happy. That was the most joyous thing she thinks she has ever heard.

The toddler turns around to lift her arms up for her daddy, who quickly obliges and rests her on his hip, whilst Maddie brushes her fingers through the little girl’s hair, “You know what else is my favourite?”

“Me!”

That’s enough to earn an affectionate laugh from the people around them and Maddie hopes she isn’t the only one who feels just a little too emotional when her chest feels tight and she finds herself pressing herself closer into Chimney’s other side as she rests her head on his shoulder. “Definitely you, and daddy but also… birthday cake.” Rosie grins and nods in agreement, reaching out a hand to softly press it to Maddie’s cheek as the two of them just look at each other, smiling for a second.

It’s Hen’s voice that pulls them from the moment, “Oh, if you have a gift, we’ve popped them on the table over there.”

Her boyfriend clears his throat in return, all of them smiling when Rosie squeals and claps her hand in sheer delight at the sight of all the beautifully wrapped gifts in the corner of the room. “Uh, actually, I’ve invited Maddie to spend the day with us tomorrow.” Maddie had gotten the impression that her actual birthday was particularly special. He had traditions, the day usually spent just the two of them for the day, before they paid a visit to her only living family member on her mother’s side; Rosie’s Aunt and then to the Lees for the evening. Chimney had told her how the day meant the world to him, because even if he had never seen it coming, having no clue his ex-girlfriend had been pregnant in the first place, it was still the most amazing day in his life. The confession was enough to make her burst into tears the second he had invited her to join them. She felt awful at first, as though she was intruding on something so completely personal and meaningful to the tiny family but he had been insistent.

The idea she had that it was an important day in more ways than one is solidified when she glances at Hen to see tears in her eyes whilst Karen is openly crying, soft smiles on both their faces. “You look like the cutest little family.” Karen, the woman she’s known all of five minutes, announces and it’s Chimney who nods his head in agreement.

“My two girls.”

His two girls. There wasn’t an ounce of possession behind the words, just pure and utter affection that sometimes, she still struggles to come to terms with. She hates to admit it, even to herself, but she’s not used to such kindness and the level of care he shows her every single day. His two girls. She could get used to hearing that.


End file.
